Ángeles Caídos capitulo 2 The rain song
by lizzy.azrael
Summary: Sam descubrirá que su hermano no es el único con un ángel, mientras cuerpos de gente muerta comienzan a caer del cielo. Segundo Capítulo de como me gustaría que fuera la séptima temporada de mi serie favorita.


**Capitulo dos.**

**The rain song**

Existen solo dos tipos de personas en el mundo y estas pueden ser claramente diferenciadas cuando algo malo pasa.

Está el grupo que se congela. Esas personas en las cuales todos los instintos de supervivencia están desconectados.

Si algo malo pasa, se miran aterrados unos a otros mientras se aferran a las bolsas de la compra o a la comida entre sus manos.

Y está el grupo que corre.

Afortunadamente para muchos, los Winchester pertenecían al segundo grupo y corrían directamente hacia la fuente del pánico.

Así que cuando el pequeño centro comercial se inundó con un golpe muy fuerte y los gritos de la multitud, los primeros en llegar fueron ellos.

Todos los demás miraban hacia la fuente.

Había una mujer desnuda, con el cuerpo y la cabeza completamente hundidos en el agua, solo sus brazos y su cabello negro flotaban. El agua se teñía poco a poco de rosado y se remecía con furia, como si la hubiesen dejado caer dentro desde gran altura.

Sam la sacó del agua, Dean se quitó la chaqueta y la cubrió.

La tendieron en el suelo. Sam le abrió la boca y comenzó a bombear aire hacia sus pulmones acompañándolo con masaje cardíaco.

Mientras Dean le tomaba el pulso, pudo ver la piel pálida de sus brazos llena de heridas frescas. Tenía moretones y quemaduras en las piernas, de sus oídos caía sangre y tenía el pelo quemado.

La mujer movió las manos, tenia cortes en las palmas como si hubiese estado tratando de defenderse de miles de filosas cuchillas.

Abrió los ojos lanzando un suspiro agotado e irguiéndose inmediatamente, miró a ambos hermanos, confundida, los ojos azules se toparon con los de Dean por un segundo, la forma en la que miraba todo le pareció muy familiar.

- no, no, no. Comenzó a gritar. Los guardias se acercaban, trató de levantarse pero se cayo de nuevo, la chaqueta resbaló de su cuerpo.

- tranquila. Dijo Sam afirmándola y mirándola a los ojos, pero la mujer no solo estaba confundida, estaba aterrada, se zafó de las grandes manos de Sam que no la había sujetado fuerte por miedo a hacerle daño.

- ¡no, no, yo era fiel. Yo te fui fiel!. Gritó de nuevo y si Dean y Sam habían creído que su mirada era de desesperación se les heló la sangre cuando escucharon el grito adolorido que dio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No, no, tengo que volver. Repetía mientras trataba de escapar, jadeando, miraba hacia el cielo y a su alrededor.

Los guardias llegaron en ese momento, mientras la gente aun miraba la escena sin hacer nada.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ustedes conocen a esta mujer? Señorita, esa no es manera de andar por la calle. Dean le volvió a colocar la chaqueta, sujetándola lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo crujir un poco los huesos del hombro cuando se puso a su lado, la mujer se afirmo de el sin preocuparse por la chaqueta que se abría o de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- esta mujer acaba de ser atacada. Dijo Dean con el tono de voz que usualmente guardaba para los demonios o para gente muy, muy estúpida.

- ¿por quién?

- no lo sabemos. Agrego Sam acercándose, algo en su altura incomodo a los guardias que los miraron con cuidadosa desconfianza.

- van a tener que venir con nosotros, los tres.

- escuche, está en shock. Dijo Sam guardando su celular - la ambulancia viene en camino, hablaremos todo lo que quiera después que la vea un doctor.

Ante la altura de Sam y la cara de Dean no había nada que unos simples guardias de centro comercial pudieran hacer o decir, así que cuando llego la ambulancia se hicieron a un lado y los dejaron ir, sabiendo que no los volverían a ver y que el incidente de la mujer desnuda en la pileta seria otro reporte que tendrían que falsificar o ignorar.

- esta bien, entra, iremos detrás de ti. Dijo Dean sentando a la mujer en la camilla de la manera más suave que se le ocurría. Por un momento, la imagen de Lisa en el hospital se coló en su mente.

- no, no, tengo que volver, no entiendes, nos ha traicionado.

- lo sé. Dijo Dean con la sola intención de calmarla. Los ojos temerosos de la mujer se relajaron y tomaron su rostro. Dean estuvo seguro que pudo ver en su interior.

- si, lo sabes. Dijo cerrando los ojos. El paramédico cerró las puertas.

Los Winchester siguieron a la ambulancia por las estrechas calles del pueblo.

- Sammy, ¿qué demonios?

- no sé… pero definitivamente no es un ataque normal.

- ¿un ataque normal?.

- ya sabes, normal para nosotros ¿viste su cuerpo?

- lleno de moretones.

- solo a un lado de su cuerpo, como si hubiese caído, tenia el brazo roto y algunas costillas también, estoy seguro ¿Qué cosa la habrá arrojado así?.

- ¿FBI o médicos?. Dijo Dean ignorando la pregunta. Obviamente se refería a que tipo de profesional personificarían para ver a la mujer en el hospital.

- con esta ropa no pasamos de curiosos.

- esta bien… ¿Qué…? Mira eso.

El conductor de la ambulancia pareció perder el control del vehículo por un momento y giró hacia la derecha y no a la izquierda, hacia donde estaba el hospital.

- ¿Qué demonios? Repitió Dean acelerando. La ambulancia giró de nuevo y se detuvo junto a un parque, el conductor se bajó con una pequeña lonchera roja, se sentó en un banco.

Dean aparcó y bajaron de la camioneta, rápidos y confundidos, el chofer los miro como si no los hubiera visto en la vida.

- ¿Dónde esta la mujer?. Pregunto Dean

- ¿Qué mujer?

Sam se acerco a la ventana de la ambulancia.

- esta vacía.

- ¿Dónde esta la mujer?. Dean sacó el arma de su bolsillo y apunto al confundido chofer.

- hombre… tranquilo, yo solo estoy almorzando, no se de que mujer me hablas.

- la mujer del centro comercial, la desnuda, desmayada.

- oye, me acordaría si tuviera una mujer desnuda en la ambulancia. Dean le apunto con el arma. Esta bien, no se de que me hablas, lo juro.

- creo que esta diciendo la verdad, Dean.

- la gente no desaparece.

- pero ella _apareció_ de la nada.

- bueno, la gente que _aparece_ no _desaparece_ así como así.

- ¿y el paramédico?

Sam se encogió de hombros.

- entonces ¿Qué? ¿Nos olvidamos del asunto?.

Sam volvió a la ambulancia mientras Dean seguía apuntándole al chofer.

- Dean. En el borde de la camilla se veían claramente tres huellas de dedos impresos en sangre.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Sus huellas?

Sam tomó un trozo de papel y lo puso sobre la sangre, las tres huellas quedaron impresas.

- si estas mintiendo te encontraré. Se le acercó entornando los ojos. Ten cuidado con los semáforos en rojo. Le advirtió antes de irse.

¿Quién era esa mujer y como/por que había desaparecido? Eran las preguntas que flotaban alrededor de los hermanos en su viaje de regreso. Sam había logrado lo que se había propuesto: Sacar a Dean de sus depresivos pensamientos y miedos a que el cayera muerto en cualquier momento, pero a cambio de eso había encontrado un misterio que era a todas luces un asunto paranormal relacionado con el cielo.

Sam se preguntaba si Dean se había dado cuenta de eso también.

Cuando Bobby escuchó la historia, contada a medias entre los dos hermanos y con toda la mímica y el lenguaje lúdico con los que Dean solía contar las cosas cuando no estaba seguro de que pasaba realmente, encendió su computadora y tomó el teléfono al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Sam lo ayudaba a escanear las huellas, Dean fue a ver a su bebé.

Al fin tenía tiempo para regocijarse en la miseria de tener que reparar su adorado Impala casi completamente.

Una vez dadas tres vueltas a su alrededor, llegó a la conclusión que no estaba tan mal para haber sido levantado cinco metros en el aire por una turba violenta de demonios humeantes que lo dejaron caer como una hojita negra en el suelo lodoso.

- bueno cariño, esta vez tendrás que esperar un poco. Dijo sentándose en el asiento del conductor. Mi otro bebé me necesita.

- no tienes que quedarte 24/7 a mi lado, Dean. Dijo Sam desde fuera.

- si. Si tengo ¿encontraron algo?

- nada aun, hice café ¿quieres?

- no, ¿soy yo o de pronto hace mucho calor?

- si.

El café no era nada sin whisky, pero una regla no escrita de los cazadores era que el combustible era solo para quien trabajaba y fue Bobby quien se quemó las pestañas hasta las 6 de la mañana buscando pistas sobre personas desaparecidas. A demás quedaba solo media botella.

- gracias, Henry. Decía Bobby al teléfono cuando entraron a la habitación. Ante la insistencia del único adulto responsable en la casa, los hermanos habían dormido un par de horas-. Bobby colgó el aparato e indicó una montaña de papeles sobre la mesa. - Las huellas corresponden a una mujer llamada Elizabeth Davenport, 29 años, casada, dos hijos.

Una foto salió del fax.

- es ella. Dijo Sam pasándosela a Dean

- que bien. Dijo Bobby masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Murió en un vuelo comercial en 1986.

Sam y Dean se miraron por un micro segundo.

- ¿de nuevo? Dijo Dean

- y eso no es todo, en todas partes del mundo están apareciendo y desapareciendo personas. Tan rápido llegan como se van.

- ¿crees que son apariciones? Pregunto Sam

- ¿algo así como fantasmas pero de carne y hueso?. Dijo Dean. ¿Existe tal cosa?

- bueno, lo único que se me viene a la cabeza son zombies.

- ella no era un zombie estaba demasiado…

- ¿viva?

- no, enérgica, ya sabes, los zombies de George Romero... Dijo Dean imitando a un zombie lento, pero al ver que su comentario no era compartido guardó silencio.

- Dean quiere decir que se comportaba como un humano, no como algo que regresa del mas allá. Corrigió Sam.

- bueno, muy normal no era.

- entonces ¿Qué?. Dijo Sam. ¿Qué está pasando?

- no se exactamente, pero puedo decirte una cosa con certeza: está lloviendo gente.

hasta el momento han caído decenas en Norteamérica, un par de cientos en Europa, en todas partes reportes de personas desnudas como arrojadas desde el cielo.

Dean dejó de escuchar en ese momento. La frase le llegó directo al cerebro, las sinapsis hicieron las conexiones rápidamente. La manera en la que la mujer miraba todo, había visto esa expresión de animal asustado en otra persona. En un ángel, mucho tiempo atrás. Casi una vida.

Se negó a pensar más en eso. No podía relacionar todo con Castiel, había que concentrarse.

El ambiente se puso tibio a su alrededor y la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la casa y sobre un cuerpo desprotegido y herido que se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

- la única manera de saber que pasa es hablando con uno de ellos. Dijo Sam. Pero ¿cómo?.

- lo único que se me ocurre es que deberíamos estar ahí antes que cayeran. Dijo Bobby tomando más café. Pero eso es como adivinar donde va a caer un rayo.

- ¿no hay nada especial en los lugares donde han aparecido?.

- totalmente al azar.

- bueno, no podemos simplemente esperar a que uno caiga en el patio ¿verdad?. Bromeó Dean.

Unos golpes en la puerta se elevaron sobre el sonido de la lluvia.

Dean trató de detener a Sam, pero este ya estaba en la puerta.

Afuera, un joven de cabello rubio completamente desnudo tiritaba bajo la lluvia.

- Sam, eres tu. Dijo casi riendo cuando el menor de los Winchester abrió la puerta y luego se derrumbó sobre la entrada.

El cuerpo del desconocido estaba tan herido como el de la mujer de la pileta.

Tenía un brazo prácticamente molido debido a un golpe muy violento, la cara raspada, la nariz redonda estaba cubierta de sangre, las manos y los pies llenos de tierra.

Perdió el conocimiento en brazos de Sam quien, por un segundo, no supo si soltarlo o que hacer con el, hasta que Bobby le ordenó que lo recostara sobre el sofá.

Una vez adentro y cubierto con muchas mantas, el azul de su rostro comenzó a desvanecerse. Abrió los ojos, verdes, iguales a los de Sam.

Dean le puso un café en la mano y Sam se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Quién eres?

- soy Haziel, un ángel del señor. Sam miro a Dean. Bueno, lo era hasta hace unos momentos.

- ¿entonces eso son? ¿Ángeles cayendo a la tierra? Preguntó Dean

- ¿mis hermanos? si. Fue Castiel

Dean sintió un escalofrío incomodo al oír ese nombre. Se retiró un poco hacia las sombras.

- fuimos enviados a la tierra como castigo. Dijo Haziel bebiendo un poco de café y haciendo una mueca. Por un momento la cosa negra y caliente que había en la taza tuvo toda su atención.

- espera, ¿ustedes estaba con Rafael? Preguntó Dean, su voz ligeramente defensiva a los expertos oídos de Sam.

- ¿hum? no, pero al final eso no importo mucho. Yo estaba con Castiel desde el principio, muchos lo estábamos. Cuando sucedió el incidente del purgatorio nos reunimos en el cielo favorito de Castiel, sabíamos que iría ahí, siempre iba. Sentimos su poder, su energía se expandió por todos los paraísos individuales dejándonos saber que estaba ahí, que había tenido éxito.

- ¿como supieron lo que Castiel iba a hacer?

- no era precisamente un secreto, verás, algunos aun tenemos comunicación fluida con nuestros hermanos de abajo.

- ¿quieres decir demonios?

- no, los demonios son creaciones de Lucifer, quiero decir aquellos que cayeron junto con el, Ángeles que ahora habitan en el infierno, lo averiguamos de ellos y entonces, sabiéndolo todo, pudimos tomar decisiones.

El caso es que no habíamos sentido algo así desde que nuestro padre estaba en el cielo, se sentía muy bien, era una sensación cálida, reconfortante, como si supieras que solo pude haber felicidad en el futuro. Haziel sonrío como si lo que viera en su interior fuera un recuerdo muy feliz.

Pero algunos de nosotros, acobardados por la información que recibimos, huyeron temerosos por su poder. Pero los demás nos quedamos, confiados.

Cuando apareció nos acercamos a felicitarlo, pero algo estaba mal, ya no sonreía como antes, yo me di cuenta, pero pensé que era mi imaginación."

Dean sabia muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.

- todo en el era diferente, todo, y el poder era enorme.

"- aquí están. Dijo mirándonos.

- siempre hemos estado aquí, Castiel, confiando, esperando. Dijo una de mis hermanas.

- lo lograste. Dijo otro.

- nunca me traicionaron ni me abandonaron. Dijo el.

- claro que no.

- los seguidores de Rafael han huido. Dijo alguien, y entonces Castiel dijo.

- no. Han sido destruidos.

- ¿Cuándo?

- hace unos momentos, necesitaban ser exterminados.

Me aterró que no les diera una oportunidad si quiera de arrepentirse y unirse a nosotros, pero por otra parte, así nos asegurábamos que no fueran una amenaza más a delante. Confié, una vez más, en que había tomado la mejor decisión.

Acepte ese hecho como todo lo demás, era necesario, estábamos en guerra.

- ahora podremos vivir en paz. Dijo alguien

- si. Dijo el. Si hacen todo lo que les digo.

Entonce estuve seguro que algo andaba mal.

- este es el inicio de un nuevo paraíso y de una nueva tierra. Todo será como debe ser. Ustedes mis hermanos, jamas me abandonaron ni me traicionaron, pero tampoco me ayudaron. Estuve solo al final y eso me hizo darme cuanta que su fidelidad es cuestionable. Deben aprender.

Después de todos esto siglos haciendo lo que querían, dejando de lado sus obligaciones y sus deberes, ¿cuántos de ustedes han bajado a la tierra a ayudar? Por eso los humanos ya no creen en nosotros, no creen que la cosas buenas si pasan, no creen que merecen ser salvados, hermanos, para ellos no somos más que figuras de yeso con caras redondas y mejillas rosadas. Si nos aparecemos ante ellos creen que somos demonios, creen que mentimos. Los humanos pierden la fe por que no estamos haciendo lo que fuimos creados para hacer. Debemos remediar eso y solo lo podrán hacer si saben lo que se siente .

Deben aprender."

Haziel termino de contar el discurso de Castiel y miró a Dean. Su rostro estaba oscuro por las sombras. Había recordado lo que le había dicho Castiel un día "no tienes fe", "crees que no mereces ser salvado", "las cosas buenas si pasan" ¿estaba tratando de remediar eso? ¿estaba tratando de basar su nueva religión en todo lo que habían pasado juntos? ¿de verdad estaba haciendo eso por el?

La voz de Haziel se convirtió en un susurro-

- entonces nos envío aquí uno por uno.

Al principio no sabia lo que pasaba, el poder de Castiel se sentía por todas partes, la luz era cegadora, cuando me di cuenta, escapé. Estoy avergonzado por dejar así a mis hermanos pero jamas había sentido tanto miedo… aun lo siento. En ese sentido creo que Castiel acertó en el castigo, ciertamente me siento humano. Creo que es lo único que me hace sentir humano, temí morir mientras avanzaba por la carretera. Solo llevo media noche en la tierra y lo único que he sentido como humano ha sido un intenso miedo a morir.

Entonces, supe lo que Castiel estaba haciendo y unos minutos antes de que me encontrara los recordé, Castiel siempre hablaba de ustedes y supe que si quería tener alguna esperanza de sobrevivir tenia que encontrarlos. Escape de el unos segundos y utilice mi energía para localizarlos, cuando me envío aquí, trate de caer lo mas cerca posible. Castiel siempre hablaba de ti. Dijo mirando a Dean fijamente, el joven Winchester apartó la mirada.

Sus ojos eran profundamente verdes y parecían saber todo lo que pasaba dentro del cazador.

- si, pero ¿Cómo nos encontraste? Tenemos estas, cosas en los huesos. Preguntó Sam.

- el conjuro Enochiano, si, muy inteligente de parte de Castiel. Haziel sonrío lucía casi orgulloso de su hermano.

Haziel miro hacia la derecha, evitando mirar a Sam a los ojos.

- la verdad es, Sam, que soy un ángel de la guarda, se supone que… se supone que soy tu ángel, Sam, estoy unido a ti, por eso te encontré.

Dean sonrío por un microsegundo y Sam frunció el ceño.

- ¿mi ángel?

- lo sé, lo sé, soy un mal ángel, bueno, ahora ni si quiera eso. Es solo que nadie estaba vigilándonos y la mayoría de nosotros decidimos, después de unos milenios, hacer otras cosas, no nos agradaba mucho la idea de estar atados a un humano respondiendo y cuidando de sus pasos todo el tiempo, para eso fuimos creados, pero con el tiempo ya no me importo a ninguno le importo mucho que pasaba con sus protegidos.

Sam no dijo nada, seguía pensando en la cantidad de cosas que se habrían podido evitar de haber tenido un ángel cuidándolo.

Y entonces pensó que tal vez no habría sido mucha la diferencia.

Recordó como habían salido las cosas con Castiel y decidió que había sido lo mejor no haber involucrado a nadie más de su clase.

- lo siento, estas molesto. Dijo Haziel. Perdón, debería… cuando me enteré de tu destino trate de intervenir, pero habían tantos poderes convergiendo, me quitaron de

en medio como una pieza inútil, debería haber luchado con más fuerza por tu destino. Pero lo hiciste bastante bien por ti mismo.

Dean observo a su hermano y al ángel hablando y se le hizo intolerable. Le recordaba su propio ángel y lo mal que había salido todo. Sintió unas ganas de ver a Castiel tan fuertes que se mordió la lengua para no decir su nombre, en su lugar dijo:

- ¿entonces que hacemos?

- no pueden hacer nada.

- ¿Castiel hablaba mucho de nosotros?. Pregunto Dean

- si, sobre todo de ti.

- entonces sabes que no nos vamos a quedar sin hacer nada.

- podrían tratar de hablar con el

- ya lo he llamado y no viene.

Haziel frunció el ceño, se parecía mucho a Sam, excepto por el cabello rubio, casi blanco.

- entonces no se como. Si no viene cuando tu lo llamas no vendrá jamas. Siempre decía "Dean me necesita, volveré lo más rápido que pueda" y se iba, pensaba que era una molestia, pero le hacia bien, volvía más despejado, regresaba cambiado, le hacia bien verte, pero si lo has llamado y no ha venido es por que ya no te esta escuchando.

Dean sintió algo pesado en el estomago que se reflejó en su expresión, pero antes de que Haziel o Sam pudieran decir algo, una voz como las llamas del mismo infierno les llegó desde muy cerca.

- ahí estas, pequeño diablillo, he recorrido la tierra buscándote. Lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?

Crowley estaba de pie, en la cocina, sonriendo.


End file.
